Skull King
Oh fuck, a skeleton! Run! Wait, false alarm, it's just that nice man Skull King, bringing donated soup to the homeless shelter. Background Skull King has always existed, or so he says. He was alive - if he is truly a living thing - when there was nothing in the universe but gas and rock. He wandered the empty depths of the cosmos and saw stars be born and die, but had nobody to talk to about it. After enduring such solitude, he says, you too would value companionship and kindness. Despite being a skeleton in a cloak, he insists that he has nothing to do with death. Anyone concerned about their health would be better off consulting a doctor. Attempts to get him to pose with a scythe will be politely rebuffed. Has a 100% positive rating on eBay. As he has existed for so long that he has obtained membership to The /Co/smic Ones, but prefers to not associate with most of them as he finds many of their pastimes unpleasant. He has an on-going wager with Springtime over which is better: science or magic. Skull King is betting on magic, but seems to be doing so only to humor Springtime. Every Día de Muertos he and the Bearded Skeleton bust King Spooky out of /co/ntainment HQ and go to Mexico. He became actively involved when he allowed Doctor /Co/ccult a glimpse of the multiverse and backed his decision to create a task force to deal with cosmic threats before they become world ending problems. Abilities Apparently indestructible, able to cross between realms and travel through space, and with much knowledge of magic and the fabric of the universe, Skull King would be a formidable adversary if he ever got into a fight. Instead he uses his limited fame and somewhat intimidating presence to champion noble causes of all kinds around his adopted city. He likes to pitch in where he can, but he's been banned from old folk's homes... and hospitals... and kindergartens... and graveyards... Skull King is able to see and communicate with the recently deceased, and often times offers to pass their last words onto close friends or family. Despite this, he maintains that he is not "Death" in any conventional sense, he does not come to collect, but merely to visit. His door is always open to anyone looking for friendly, impartial advice mixed with ancient wisdom. He's become something of a therapist to a fair few of the floating city's troubled heroes and villains, and it's not unusual to find sworn enemies in his sitting room waiting their turn. Fighting in his house is strictly forbidden, and nobody has yet dared risk the possible wrath of an indestructible eldritch skeleton by doing otherwise. Don't be fooled, Skull King is a DANGER TO HUMANITY DO NOT TRUST HIM Some people call Skull King sinister. They feel certain that he is the personification of evil and deceit playing a long game to further an unknown goal, or a pawn of dark powers yet to reveal themselves. They compile records of his movements, put up maps with pins and newspaper clippings on them, and stake out his modest dwelling night after night. He invites them in for tea and cakes. Gallery 1367046939289.png 1367046993499.png 1375872827870.png|MERCILESS 1376089139817.jpg|Meeting up with Springtime 1379204108343.jpg|Their wager 1435518304564.png CardSkullKing.png|Info card Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Magic